


Lay Back

by EmberSH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage (minor), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: Kylo has been unwell recently, but he's feeling recovered enough for a tumble with his lover. Hux doesn't trust him not to overexert himself.





	Lay Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).



> A very VERY late birthday present XD

It’s dark by the time Hux gets into his apartment, made more obvious by the fact that the lights haven’t been turned on since he left for work in the morning. His heart skips a beat as a foot slips on the mail sitting on the floor and doesn’t quite settle once he steadies himself. If the mail hasn’t been picked up Kylo likely hasn’t left the room all day. 

 

It’s probably nothing; Kylo’s been doing much better the last few days, and seemed fine this morning, but a little part of Hux - the part prone to over-analyzing - worries about all the what ifs. What if he’d gotten worse, had fallen and hurt himself, fallen asleep in the bath and drowned?

 

He cut himself off there, berating his overactive imagination. He’d left Kylo wrapped in bed with a stuffy nose and a sore throat, the danger had passed when his fever broke the day before. 

 

Still, he can’t help poking his head into the bedroom as he goes past. Just in case. 

 

He absolutely doesn’t feel better for seeing Kylo sleeping soundly, he had his emotions fully in check before he even looked in. In fact, he wasn’t even looking for Kylo; He was just checking for Millicent.

 

He huffed out a laugh. Making excuses to himself in his own head - lies no less. What a new low. At least he could blame Kylo for it, his presence was always going to rub off somehow.    
  


Resigning himself to a quiet evening without Kylo’s company, Hux toed off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen to put down some cat biscuits and decide what to eat. ‘Pottering around’ was what Kylo liked to call it. Especially when he ended up tidying the already neatened surfaces… Which he was doing right now. Damnit. He had to get his nervous habits in hand before they got any worse, it was bad enough that Kylo always knew what he was thinking - He didn’t need to project it to the rest of the world. 

 

He managed half a sandwich before the urge to check in on Kylo again became unbearable. Disgusted with himself he turned on his heel, marching past his confused cat and straight into the bathroom. A warm bath would calm him down, he was just stressed from work. He  _ refused  _ to hover over Kylo like an anxious parent every time he got ill. It was unbecoming. Desperate. He was better than that. What would his father say?

 

Nothing good. Assuming they were still talking, which they weren’t: Not since the ‘It’s not my job to give you grandchildren’ discussion. 

 

Hux poured the bath with his mind running in anxious circles, only quieting when he sunk into the too-hot water. He liked to imagine the thoughts were burnt away, but he knew deep down they’d be back the moment he dropped his guard. 

 

_ Or straight away, that works too. _

 

He dunked his head under the water with a groan and tried to focus on the heat.  

 

When he left the bathroom a little over half an hour later, dizzy with the heat and accompanied by a large cloud of steam, it was to the muffled sound of the television playing in the next room over. 

 

Despite telling himself he’d give Kylo some time alone to fully wake up - after all, he could wander out if he wanted company - Hux found himself at their bedroom door with reheated soup barely five minutes later. 

 

“I thought you might be hungry,” He said, by way of announcing himself, “I’ll just leave it on the side for you or whatever.”

 

_ Or whatever?  _ He wanted to cringe, way to sound like a sullen teenager. 

 

He was distracted from berating himself by Kylo’s response, immediately scooting over to make room for him on their bed. Big shiny eyes, too thankful for simply bringing food, and arms reaching out for him. 

 

“You’re home!” Kylo pulled him gently onto the bed, taking advantage of the fact he couldn’t resist without spilling, and pressing against him. “I missed you.”

 

Kylo’s simple affection allowed Hux to relax a little, even if it only led to him berating himself for a different reason. 

 

_ Of course he wants company, he’s been alone all day.  _

 

“Kylo,” He huffed, trying to gently push the larger man away so he could rest the soup on the side, “Ky, please.”

 

Kylo desisted long enough for Hux to get the bowl to safety, but was back on him the moment his hands were free, not even waiting for him to lean back. 

 

“Missed you so much Hux, fuck.” Kylo groaned, nipping at Hux’s neck and ear. “You’ve barely been in the same room as me for days.”

 

He doesn’t ask why, they both know. Brendol’s parenting had done a real number on Hux, especially when it came to vulnerability and intimacy. He wouldn’t let anyone near him when he was sick, but watching Kylo ill was worse. Constant fear that something bad would happen, like when he lost his mother, or that Kylo would resent him for seeing his vulnerability and punish him, like his father. It was enough to send him into an anxiety spiral that wouldn’t stop until Kylo was better. 

 

“Stay with me Hux, I need you.”

 

Hux hated sappiness, but neediness? Neediness he  _ thrived _ on. Being needed meant no one could get rid of you. He shuddered faintly against Kylo. 

 

“Say it again. Nicely.” He knew he shouldn’t, Kylo was still ill, but he needed just a little more.

 

“Please Hux,” Kylo was never this agreeable usually, “Please. I’ve missed you so much. Here alone waiting for you, lying next to you at night not able to do anything about it. Hearing you pottering about when I’m stuck in bed.”

 

Kylo lent in closer to kiss along Hux’s jawline. “You have no idea the things I’ve wanted to do to you, stuck here with nothing but my imagination.”

 

With a soft groan Hux pulled away, grabbing the bowl to push it at Kylo in a display of willpower that surprised even himself. “The only thing you’re going to be doing right now is eating. You need your strength.”

 

“I’ve got plenty of strength.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Kylo’s eyes were dark over the rim of the bowl as he lifted it to his lips, draining it in large gulps to Hux’s frustrated amusement. 

 

“Throat’s better I see.” He commented as Kylo thrust the bowl back into his lap, turning to place it aside. He wasn’t even surprised to feel Kylo’s large hands on his hips pulling him backwards. 

 

“Much. Wanna see?” 

 

“That is, without a doubt, the least sexy blowjob proposition I’ve ever heard. And I was there the first time you offered.”

 

Kylo laughed at the memory, running his hands around Hux’s waist to rub at him through his robe. 

 

“As I recall, my love,” Kylo nipped at Hux’s shoulder through the fabric, distracting enough that he’d let the pet name slide, “You were quite into it at the time.” He moved his lips up to Hux’s neck, skimming his teeth over the bare skin, as one hand wandered to the opening of the robe. He hummed thoughtfully as he trailed his fingers up Hux’s warm thighs. “And I do believe history will repeat itself.”

 

Hux let himself lean back into the comforting warmth of Kylo’s bare chest for a moment, tangling his fingers through his hair to pull the distracting mouth from his skin. “You,” He groaned, “Are ill. You shouldn’t be doing any strenuous activity.”

 

“I won’t be.”   
  
Hux turned around in confusion as Kylo pulled away, watching his broad frame relax back onto the bed. 

 

With a wicked grin Kylo beckoned him closer, pulling him forward as soon as he was within arms reach and making a show of wrestling him into place. 

 

Hux went easily, feeling the remaining weakness in Kylo’s arms, until he was straddled across Kylo’s hips. He spread his hands over Kylo’s pecs, pressing down to feel the muscle beneath him. 

 

“I think I get the idea.” Hux grinned - too wide, too sharp - and watched Kylo shudder beneath him as he pulled the belt from his robe, allowing the whole thing to fall open as he ran the strip of silk between his fingers. 

 

With practised skill Hux looped the belt around Kylo’s wrists, dragging them above his head before he had a chance to struggle. 

 

With Kylo immobilized Hux began to grind against him slowly, building the tension until Kylo was panting and bucking beneath him. Pushing him right to the edge before stopping and pulling back. 

 

Pushing himself up Hux removed his hands, focusing on his own body while Kylo twisted beneath him desperately, looking for friction. 

 

With a shaky laugh he shifted out of range of Kylo’s movements, bracing his knees against Kylo’s waist as he explored the well-known planes of his own body. 

 

Kylo’s desperation was beautiful - and growing. That alone was enough to ramp up Hux’s heart rate as he ran his hands down to his own dick, and further. Working himself higher and higher as Kylo thrashed beneath him, focusing on nothing but his own pleasure until the sounds grew broken enough to earn his attention back. 

 

He smirked at Kylo as he leant to grab the lube from the bedside cabinet, dark and teasing. “What’s wrong baby, is it too much for you? Should I stop?” 

 

He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and arched his back, humming in contentment at the feeling of his first finger slipping past his rim. Pretending to ignore Kylo he pushed back against his own hand, pushing in the second finger before he was fully ready just to hear the desperate noise Kylo made watching it. 

 

“Baby, baby I want you so bad. Please, I’ll do anything.”

 

“You’re begging for scrap, and that’s what you’ll get.” Hux leant forward to kiss his neck, taking the bite out of his words and softening the game just a little. “Besides, I can’t have you wearing yourself out to early.”

 

With a nip to Ren’s earlobe Hux pulled back again. “Have to make sure I’m good and ready for you after all, I can’t expect my bedridden lover to do any of the hard work.” He laughed at Kylo’s frustrated groan.

 

He trailed his free hand across Kylo’s chest as he worked his fingers deeper, revelling in Kylo’s neediness. The desperation with which he yanked his arms, like he couldn’t resist trying to pull Hux closer. 

 

Kylo was babbling now, praise and promises blurring together. Anything,  _ anything _ , to get Hux on him sooner. It was heady, and Hux couldn’t resist leaning in to catch his mouth in a long filthy kiss.

 

Hux grinned at Kylo’s struggling as he pulled away, watching the headboard shake as he pulled against the ties. The writhing beneath him was more distracting, but even that dimmed in comparison to Kylo’s eyes. Hot, burning, and focused on the three fingers he had worked inside himself. 

 

Hux could feel the lube sliding down his shaking thighs - probably dripping onto Kylo - but he paid it no mind. There was still enough to keep him sloppy and wet as he fucked himself back onto his fingers. The slick sound was loud in the quiet room, mingled with the gasping of their breath, but distinct and lewd. 

 

“Fuuuuck Kylo,” He moaned, grinding back roughly onto his own hand. “I feel so empty.”

 

“Let me fill you up baby. God please,” He yanked at the cords again, hips rutting upwards desperately trying to brush against Hux, “Please let me. I need you so bad.”

 

Hux pulled his fingers free, sliding them down Kylo’s dick lightly as he caught his breath. 

“Oh?” He prompted, when Kylo didn’t continue, only to be met with a desperate groan. He pressed down lightly to encourage him, rubbing the head of Kylo’s cock against his entrance. 

 

“Hux, please. God,  _ please _ , you don’t know what you do to me.” Kylo threw his head back as Hux pressed down slightly, almost -  _ almost  _ \- giving him what he wanted. “Hux. Oh baby, I want to fill you up so bad. Wanna fuck into you until you can’t remember your name. Want you to ride me until  _ I  _ can’t remember  _ mine _ , until the only name I remember is yours because I’m screaming it so loud.”

 

“You beg so pretty Ky,” Hux groaned, pressing down slowly to revel in the slick slide as Kylo filled him, “I’d keep you just for that mouth if you didn’t fill me so well. Maybe I’ll have fun with it anyway, make you watch and beg while I satisfied myself.” 

 

He sunk down slowly. This was always his favourite part, no amount of stretching ever prepared him for the width of Kylo, by his own design. He loved the burn and pull,  _ just  _ this side of pain, overriding everything else to tether him to the moment. 

 

Kylo choked back his gasp, fighting the urge to buck up into the tight heat above him. The robe belt bit into his wrist as he pulled steadily against it, letting the pain ground him. “You’re cruel Hux. Cruel enough to do it,” He gasped out, shuddering as Hux’s low chuckle rumbled through him, “So it’s a good thing we fit together so well.”

 

Hux threw his head back as he bottomed out, grinding his hips in slow circles and revelling in the trembling his motions caused. “Are you trying to tell me,” He panted, looking down to meet Kylo’s eyes, “That you wouldn’t enjoy watching me stuff myself full? Wouldn’t enjoy watching me come apart at your words?”

 

Kylo growled, half-feral. “Not as much as I enjoy watching you fall apart on my cock.” He jerked his hips up roughly, feeling Hux clench around him as he gasped. “None of your toys can fuck you like I can; you’d come crawling back to me worked up and desperate wanting me to bend you over.”

 

Hux bent down to kiss Kylo, sloppy and desperate. When he pulled back there was an unexpected softness to his eyes as he cupped Kylo’s cheek with one hand. “And you would, wouldn’t you? Always so good for me.”

 

Kylo relaxed back, nuzzling into Hux’s hand. “Always.”

 

Hux leant forward to recapture his lips, soft and gentle this time. “Maybe next time. For now,” He ground his hips down in a slow circle, “I’m going to make you feel so good you forget all about how  _ cruel  _ I am,” He pressed another kiss against Kylo’s lips, before nipping with sharp teeth, “Then, when you’re all better, I’ll make you cry for saying it.”

 

Kylo shuddered beneath him, pressing up against him with what little leverage he had. “Big talk.”

 

Hux nipped against his lip, harder this time, and straightened up. With his hands on Kylo’s pecs as leverage he pulled himself up until just the tip remained inside him, letting his weight fall on Kylo’s chest to feel the strong muscles against his skin. He grinned, savage, and rolled his hips all the way back down in a single movement. 

 

Kylo gasped, feeling Hux’s hands dig in as his chest expanded with the motion. Before he could get a solid breath Hux was moving again, dropping his full weight against him with every thrust. 

 

Hux grinned, digging his nails in just shy of drawing blood as he ground down after a particularly jarring thrust. He watched Kylo pant, trying to regain his breath, as he pressed back. Just brushing his prostate with each circle of his hips, edging himself higher slowly. 

 

As Kylo’s breathing evened out Hux leant forward, running kisses and nips up between Kylo’s pecs, sucking a mark against one as he passed. He’d barely reached Kylo’s collarbones by the time his breathing had returned to full speed and he grinned against the skin as he continued his trail up to Kylo’s neck. 

 

He focused on the junction of Kylo’s shoulder and neck for a while, resuming the thrusting of his hips with a slow rhythm that had Kylo bucking into him and whimpering softly. The sound alone was enough to make Hux drag it out for as long as possible, maintaining the slow pace even as the heat built inside him. 

  
Eventually he moved, sucking at Kylo’s neck until he reached the jaw and biting down on his earlobe. Kylo thrashed beneath him, worked up and desperate. 

 

Pushing himself up straight Hux increased the pace of his hips, watching Kylo slowly coming apart beneath him. 

 

One hand on Kylo’s chest began to move, plucking at the peaked nipple for a few moments before trailing the path Hux’s mouth had taken up his chest and neck. Kylo arched into the contact, letting out a needy noise and Hux yanked his hair. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux praised as Kylo bucked and twisted, “So good for me.” 

 

He let go of Kylo’s hair, running his hand gently down Kylo’s cheek before shoving two fingers into his mouth without warning. Kylo’s groan reverberated in his throat as he began desperately sucking without hesitation. 

 

“Perfectly trained, aren’t you pet?” 

 

Kylo couldn’t respond with his mouth occupied, but the noises he made could only be taken as an affirmative, moaning around Hux’s fingers. 

 

Pulling his hand free Hux licked his lips, maintaining eye contact with Kylo until his wet fingers found his own chest. His head tipped back dramatically as he tugged at his own nipple gently, but with growing fervour. 

 

“Fuck Kylo, wish you were touching me right now. Almost - _ almost _ \- enough to actually let you.”

 

Kylo keened under him as Hux continued, telling him how good he was, how amazing he felt. And how rough they’d be playing when Kylo recovered. 

 

Soon both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat, moving together jerkily. 

Just as Hux considered slowing, pulling away to stretch the moment, Kylo began to beg again. 

 

“Please - Hux, please. I need it, need  _ you _ . Fuck.” 

 

It was gasped out, barely understandable over the noise of their bodies moving together, but Hux shuddered at it nonetheless. It had been too long since he had Kylo like this, and as much as he wanted to draw it out his lover  _ had _ been ill. He could find it in himself to be kind. Merciful. Just this once.

 

“Come for me then, love,” He purred, reaching down to pump himself in time with their movements, “Fill me up.”

 

With a gasp Kylo did, stiffening beneath him as shudders wracked his body. Hux felt like his blood was on fire as his hand sped up, chasing his own release as Kylo unravelled beneath him. 

 

It only took a few more pumps for Hux to catch up, holding back his shout with a strangled groan as he came across Kylo’s chest in pulses. 

 

Collapsing to the side he barely had the presence of mind to release Kylo’s arms, curling up against him as he trailed his fingers through the mess and smearing it into Kylo’s skin. 

 

“Mine.” Hux muttered absently, lifting his coated fingers to Kylo’s lips and smiling at the lazy half-hearted lick they received. 

  
He’d have to get up soon, clean their mess and check on Kylo’s health. Responsible as ever. But for now he was content to lay pressed against Kylo’s side with the man’s huge arm curling around him, revelling in the warmth of his body and in the sleepily mumbled  _ ‘Yours’ _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Not my comfort zone, and I'm sure it shows, but I hope it's ok! :D


End file.
